Unexpected Desire
by Great Teacher
Summary: What would happen if you could not go back to your time or even return to those you loved simply because you no longer existed? All of your memories, hopes, and ambitions were now fiction. All for the sake of saving one unhappy Potions Master.
1. A Burning Desire to Live

I do not own Harry Potter. Just this idea I'm throwing around.

* * *

Chapter 1: A Burning Desire to Live

It was raining hard one day during the spring of 2006. Constance, an impatient 19 year old young woman, speeded to get home in time for dinner with her parents. She had lingered over at her best friend's apartment a bit too long; it was already nearing eight. Taking a sharp turn at the intersection, she didn't take the time to notice a car spinning out of control.

She gasped at the sight and instinctively hit the brakes. It proved to no avail. The out-of-control car had already spiraled into her. She heard the glass shatter under the force and making contact with her skin, seeping into her leaving a stinging pain. Her body tugged violently as gravity pulled her every which way as her car tumbled. Finally, her car reached a halt once it glided down the drizzled road. Her eyes fluttering open in a daze, struggling to get her bearings together; another pair of headlights were advancing towards her, followed by an ear-piercing screech. The metal of Constance's car caved in at the collision with the truck, sending her car gliding across the road yet again.

People from the wreckage and witnesses to the disaster, rushed to the rocketed vehicle in hope of finding someone alive; and if there were any, to retrieve them from the metal heap. But to their surprise, there was nothing to be found in the contorted mass, not a bloody thing, literally. Hoping it was just the rain getting in their eyes, a few brave souls approached the mangled vehicle only to be met with flames. Screams of horror bellowed at the sight as the vehicle was consumed by flames. Not even the unrelenting storm could cease this fire.

* * *

It was 28 August 1998, another first day of school at Hogwarts for Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master. To start off the term for his 7th years of beloved Slytherins and brainless Gryffindors, he decided to delve into a bit of Potions History. Specifically, one potion which was considered to be very primitive, even back in _its_ day.

"_Pygmalea_, a potion used to call a familiar, a guardian to the witch or wizard. Mostly used whenever said witch/wizard was in a tight predicament and needed a protector of some sort. It was deemed that this particular potion was dark magic due to the rare and dangerous ingredients needed, along with the sacrifice promised from the conjuror." Granger, the blasted Know-it-all, raised her hand at this. Snape arched his brow, "Miss Granger, what could you possibly need to know now?"

Giving her Potions Master a rather agitated look, she asked, "What sacrifice was needed, sir?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "If you would let me continue my lecture, Miss Granger, then you would probably know by now." Hermione scoffed at his rude response, it wasn't her fault she was eager to learn and had no shame in showing it. Snape, content with his response, continued, "The familiar called was promised a sacrifice from its conjuror for obeying its duty to its master, for protecting them and destroying their enemies. Usually, the conjuror would give up something valuable to them, of course; a favorite among the familiars was the conjuror's first born child." A few students stared at Professor Snape in disbelief; it was a rather barbaric sacrifice to the T. "However," he drawled, "if it so happened that the conjuror was decidedly cruel to the familiar or with their actions altogether; the sacrifice demanded was the life of the conjuror. Many, who were power-hungry, had their lives stripped of them. Only those who walked their path in ignorance would call for a familiar, oblivious to the death-wish made."

A loud snore had interrupted the silence among the classroom. The professor found the sound coming from, none other, than Ronald Weasley. Dear lords, it hasn't even been 15 minutes and he's already sound asleep, the little git. He made his way over to the red-headed 7th year and loomed over him.

"Weasley," Snape growled. Ron jerked himself awake to meet his professor's gaze. "I'd appreciate it if you would curb your enthusiasm by _staying awake_ in class! Ten points from Gryffindor!" Weasley winced and muttered an apology, sinking further into his seat. Malfoy and his goons sniggered at the "hopeless idiot".

Snape lessened his scowl as he made his way back to his desk. "Now, that I have gotten your attention," he started, "getting back to the potion at hand; the incantation was to be recited as the conjuror combined the ingredients. Not only did the conjuror have to brew, thus creating the familiar, but they had to entice the thing to them. You could put all of these ingredients together and still not call a familiar. Only one whose desire was of the utmost extreme could one ever call a familiar, whether it is out of the most evil desires or the most pure. The incantation is as follows:

_I call for thee.  
I beg for one to hear me.  
I live in peril,  
Requesting the feral_

All was still in the classroom as he spoke. Ron tried to stay awake, Harry quietly laughed to himself as Hermione prodded them both with her elbow. Malfoy snickered and murmured to Crabbe and Goyle about the "three losers" in the back.

_To complete me.  
My desires are real,  
My danger true,  
I long only for you._

Despite the mild action going on in his classroom, Snape continued with the incantation, slightly drawn to the desperate tone of the spell.

_To protect me,  
I would give anything.  
Please, heed my call,  
I offer you my all.  
_

A chill was in the air as he brought it to a close. He looked up to his class, opening his mouth to delve even more into the complexities of the subject, until a loud pop resonated throughout the classroom, followed by mixed gasps. Bewildered by the look on his students' faces, he looked down and found the source of their gaze. A woman laid sprawled about his feet. She was covered in bruises, scratches, and blood. Her black hair flowed about and hugged her body, matted with blood and sweat. Dear Merlin… She was nude. Unconscious. Oh shit, was she even breathing?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Author's Note:

Well... First time writing something. I read "It Happened One Hallow's Eve" by MsFigg off of AFF and got the idea for this story.  
It is still in the making of course... Thanks to MsFigg and Piers Anthony, who gave her the idea and would soon give me the idea.

I'll tell you the idea once I have another chapter up. Btw, "Pygmalea" is a concoction of mine thanks to, well... greek mythology: Pygmalion and Galatea. A King, tired of slutty women, carved a woman out of stone and cherished her. Blah,blahblahhbablah, Aphrodite thought it was real cute and made the statue real.  
Instead of this 'potion' creating a soulmate for the conjuror, it creates a bodyguard. :) But of course, I have different plans for Snape.

Reviews or no reviews, I must do this for myself. However, helpful hints never hurt.


	2. Experiencing Existence

Don't own Harry Potter, just this idea I'm throwing around.

* * *

Chapter 2: Experiencing Existence

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL JUST HAPPENED?" An outburst from Ron, which had promptly, woke Severus back up.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," snarled the Potions master menacingly. He tore off his robes and draped it over the young slumbering woman's body. Without thinking, he muttered, "_Mobilicorpus_" and flicked his wand. Nothing. The girl's body had not moved an inch. He repeated the spell over and over again. NOTHING. Frantic to leave the room, he scooped up the girl making sure she was entirely covered before he ventured on. He kicked open the door and made his way through.

The whole class confused, stared at the door and jumped as Snape barged right back in, still carrying the girl. "I don't know when I will be back from the Headmaster's, but I expect each and every one of you," the Professor let his gaze linger on Weasley and Potter, "to get started on a three-foot parchment for the reasons why the witches and wizards called for familiars and the consequences that followed such a desperate attempt towards gaining power. As well as, finding out where those rare ingredients are located and how their components play their part in the potion _and _the incantation. With that addition, make it a _five-foot_ parchment." Content with his assignment, he left. He smirked as the room filled with groans.

* * *

Constance felt she was being rocked back and forth. She gradually awoke to find herself draped in some cloth, in the strong arms of some strange man. His face stoic, cold, and angular; his eyes were a deep black and determined. He obviously hadn't noticed she stirred. She had absolutely no idea where she was; couldn't be a hospital… She eyed the strange gargoyle before them. 

"Lily's lovely licorice," the strange man spat out of his mouth. Despite the peculiarity of her situation, Constance gathered one bit of information: this man was British.

A spiral staircase revealed itself to the two. Now, she was totally lost. What the hell is going on? She stared back at the man and noticed the determination in his face to not look at her, not even glance.

* * *

This simple journey from the dungeons to the Headmaster's office was entirely too long for dear old Snape. How did she get here? Where the bloody hell did she come from? Snape didn't bother to knock; kicking open the door surprising the headmaster. 

Albus looked up in a daze at his Potions Master panting, with a girl in his arms. Was she nude? "Dear Heavens," Albus started, "Where did she come from?" He suddenly felt very apprehensive and unusually uncomfortable.

"_That_ is exactly what I want to know," Snape responded as he motioned the girl to sit down. She clutched the robes to her after realizing her nudity.

Albus, noticing her discomfort, offered her a lemon drop with a twinkle in his eye. She merely stared at the man. "Ahem, yes, well… Let's start off with an easy question. What is your name, young lady?"

Hesitant, the girl replied, "Constance Roderick."

"Ooh! An American! Tell me, how old are you, where do you come from?" The Head master inquired.

"Uhh… I'm 19… I'm from Texas," Her eyes widened. Why did he ask her where she was from? Why did he refer to as an "American" as if she were in a foreign land? "We – We _are_ in Texas, aren't we? Oh God, where are we? What have you done with me?" She was getting increasingly suspicious of the two men around her and finally felt stricken with fear and hopeless.

Laughing absentmindedly, realizing her fear, "Dear, calm down. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, school for 'gifted children'. And the man who brought you here, is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master," motioning a hand in Severus' direction. The man was pacing about the room with his hand caressing the bridge of his nose. "Please, do not be afraid. We are just as confused as you are. I can assure you our intentions are of the purest ones."

Contemplating his response, she softened a little, "Hogwarts? School for gifted children? Never heard of it. Now, _where_ exactly am I?"

"Oh, you are somewhere located in Northern Scotland, that's for sure." Constance blinked dumbly at Albus. "You see, my dear, you are in the wizarding world right now." Her reaction hadn't surprised Albus one bit. He couldn't help but smile at her blank face, mouth agape. He looked at her thoughtfully and asked, "When do you come from?"

Lifting an eyebrow to the old man, "When? You mean where, right?" the girl questioned.

"No, no. We know you're from Texas in America. What was the date you last remember before you, uhh, arrived here?"

As though struggling to find the words, she slowly uttered, "March 15, 2006." Severus stopped his pacing and stared at the girl. He wondered what the girl's world was like; was it chaotic or peaceful? Was he still alive? He pitied her a little. "Why?" Her eyes brimming to the ridge with tears; the poor girl, she was horrified. "What date is it now?" She leapt up and approached the Headmaster's desk.

The Headmaster coughed, clearing his throat, "Well, it is 28 August, 1998; the start of another school year at Hogwarts."

The girl winced at the Headmaster's words as if they were droplets of acid burning through her skull. Everything she had, it was all gone. Every little thing. "Is there any way for me to go back? Please, send me back! Please!" She looked around her frantically, beginning to cry and her unsteady legs went out from under her; she collapsed to the floor sobbing. Severus reluctantly went to her side, bent down and put his arm around her shoulder; he would not do so typically, but in her case, he truly pitied her.

"Stop your crying, child," He demanded. "How are we going to clear things up, if we cannot get through your sobs?" He tried shushing her and tightening the embrace to calm her down. All Albus could do was give that damnable smile of his; damn him.

She didn't want to stop crying, but because this man requested it from her, demanded it from her, she did. This confused her, but thought nothing more of it. Severus helped her up and motioned her to sit in the chair she previously leapt out of. She took the seat sullenly; disappointed he broke contact with her- What the? Where the hell did that come from? She barely knew the man, suspected him of kidnapping her, and now she was put out because he stopped touching her? She wondered if this was a dream of hers… Wizarding world? Fucked up, indeed.

"Severus, what were you doing before she… _popped by_? Can this woman be sent back to her time?"

"I am not sure, Headmaster. I was lecturing to my students about the ritual of _Pygmalea_, the calling of a guardian. I did not perform it, seeing how I do not even have a sixteenth of the ingredients necessary, nor the desire to call such a thing. I merely said the incantation and then she appeared." The potions master couldn't help but scowl. He was not angry at the girl, but at himself. Why did he have to say the incantation aloud? Was it really that necessary? The gods can be so harsh sometimes.

"Ah, I see. Well, that puts a hamper in things, doesn't it?" Albus took a deep breath. "Constance, as much as I would like to send you back to your time and state (literally)… I am afraid that it is not possible. You see, this particular incident of calling a human instead of a magical creature has only happened once before. This special ritual usually calls for said creature to protect the witch or wizard performing it. A human has never been conjured except once, about two centuries ago to be exact. The wizard, Jeremiah Uriah, himself was not in any peril, but simply conducting an experiment. Apparently, he was trying to change the purpose of the ritual, call for a familiar, but one that would follow blindly, a familiar that would not question the master's actions and follow accordingly; one that would not desire a sacrifice from the conjuror, but from itself. A very, _very_ farfetched experiment, but one he thought was worth going through.

He ended up calling a muggle woman, a person with no magic in their blood, a woman from another time, about a year ahead of everyone. Not knowing what to do and immediately regretting performing the ritual, he messaged the Council, who would create Ministry of Magic much later, for their assistance. The Council tried many times to send her back through various rituals and spells. They went to her hometown and searched for information about her, but found no record of her. She no longer existed. Her husband was not married to her, but another woman. Her children were no longer hers. Her parents did not have a daughter. Once she found out, the truth overwhelmed her and she killed herself. Ran off a cliff, I believe." Albus released his gaze from the girl and popped a lemon drop in his mouth.

The girl looked stunned, looking increasingly pale. It seemed much worse with dried blood on her face. She glanced about, then steadying her gaze on the old man, "So… What you are telling me is that I no longer exist in my time, or at all for that matter. I have no family, friends, or significant other. And should pretty much run off a cliff like a god damned lemming?"

Albus coughed as he slightly choked on the lemon drop; Severus snorted. After taking a swig of his water and smoothing his long, white beard, Albus replied, "My dear, I did not mean it in that way. But yes, once you were called for, the process of getting you here had _altered_ your existence. It is believed that the previous conjured woman's existence was erased to ensure the balance of the world, one that _must_ be kept."

She really had no way of getting back home. She didn't exist. Physically, she does, but Constance Roderick, does not exist. Her name has no meaning, her memories, pointless. If she were to approach her family, they would have absolutely no clue as to who she was. And of all the things she could possibly want at that moment in time, she wanted to be wrapped up in her father's arms, telling her it was all a bad dream.

Trying to suppress the urge to cry, Constance cleared her throat, "So… what am I to do now?"

"For the time being, I would suggest that we get you to Madam Pompfrey to tend to your wounds. I think you should be treated and rest before we talk anymore. What exactly happened to you before all of this, dear?"

She looked at him in surprise. She had totally forgotten about the accident, the stinging pain came back as soon as she realized it. Stumbling for words, "Car wreck. I was about to be plowed over by a huge truck."

"Probably a good thing Severus got to you first." Albus darted a glance at Severus who was scowling at his slight praise, if you could call it that. Albus told Severus he would meet with them shortly and told the two he had business to attend to. Albus arrived shortly after Constance and Severus were in Pompfrey's care, relieving Severus of his presence, sent him back to his classes. But Severus had his own questions that needed to be answered; he motioned for the Headmaster to follow him.

"What am I supposed to do with the girl?" Snape hissed.

Dumbledore blinked, "I do not know, Severus. She is your guardian."

"You cannot possibly believe that I am actually supposed to – supposed to keep her?"

"What else can you do? It is best to put her to use, what she was intended for. There is probably a reason why you were able to call her, under the circumstances."

"That's the thing, Albus. It was incomplete; there was no potion, no desires. How can this happen? I am already in enough danger as it is. The girl is only 19 and has no magical abilities. She will _die_ protecting _me_. I do not want that guilt on my hands. They are bloody enough as is." He brought his fingers up to his temples and began to massage them. This new responsibility was too much for him, he definitely did not need this. First, a girl pops up in front of him, literally, whom he is stuck with until she completes her task, and he could not even perform a simple spell this morn… The spell!

"Albus! I nearly forgot. I was not able to perform a spell on her, 'Mobilicorpus'. I was forced to carry her due to my inability to cast the spell. I tried numerous times, but she would not budge."

Albus looked at him as if he gave him the answer to a rather annoying riddle. He smiled his usual smile and replied, "I will see you later, Severus. Hurry back to your classes. The second one just started." He turned and hurried away to Pompfrey. Severus raised an eyebrow to the Headmaster's sudden behaviour. Slowly gathering his bearings, he stormed off to the dungeons to attend to his classes.

* * *

The idea still has yet to come... :) 

I have quite a bit written out already, but hit a bit of writer's block 'cause I'm not sure where I want to take this story...  
Helpful hints always appreciated.


	3. Surprise!

Don't own harry potter, just this idea I'm throwing around.

* * *

Chapter 3: Surprise!

Severus decided to go to his chambers after all of his classes for the day were through. A total of seven cauldrons were destroyed, four from the same class. He groaned at the thought of his students growing careless, if not more idiotic, each year. He had about two hours before dinner, to continue reading a book he started, The Woman in White. A fairly known novel from muggle literature; it was proving to be quite intriguing. After closing his door and setting a ward, he paused at the sight before him. He wanted to say something, but the ability to speak had been stripped from him. What was _she_ doing here?

A timid voice greeted him, "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Severus hissed, almost a whisper.

Constance shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Well… I didn't know what to do after I was healed by Poppy and given _some_ clothing," she looked down in disgust at her plain dress, "Albus suggested it would be best to stay in your quarters, since I am your – your, guardian." Severus narrowed his eyes at the intruder of his safe haven.

"Tell me, Miss Roderick; are you truly okay with this little _farce_? Honestly! I am not going to share my chambers with a complete stranger, even if you are my so-called 'guardian'. I do not need you here nor do I want you here. We will need to find someplace else for you to inhabit. The idea is absolutely absurd. To think Albus would allow it."

He stared at her pale face. He never got a chance to really look at the girl, covered in blood and whatnot. She had pale, unblemished skin, which appeared gold in the glow of the flickering flames of his living room. Long, black tresses resting down to her hips accentuating her slender features, topping it off with a button nose, full rosy lips and piercing dark hazel eyes. Her features seemed feathery soft, almost as if they were painted on her face as if it were a canvas. This fragile _girl_ was meant to protect _him_?

A sudden crack of the fire heating his room had brought him back to reality. He realized the girl was no longer looking at him in timidity, but giving him a rather cold, hard glare, her soft features disappeared. He held his breath slightly; he was in for it now.

"You plucked me from my life, destroying everything I had…" She paused looking at him even more sharply, "and you won't even give me a place to stay?" Severus felt intimidated by her sudden change in character.

"It is just that… Constance," trying out her name, "I do not believe it would be wise for you to stay in my quarters. I am a man, you are woman; I do not want to give off the wrong impression, something I would really rather not do."

Constance narrowed her eyes as she stood from her seat, striding towards the potions master with such ferocity in her eyes, that she had made him trip back into an armchair. "You really _are_ a bastard." Severus flinched at her insult. "I am _trying_ to make the best out of my current situation. I am the one stuck in the past, a past that no longer exists to me! I do not have parents to rely on, a friend's shoulder to cry on, or someone to love!" Constance paused to take a couple of deep breaths, holding back the tears.

"I don't even own a fucking cat anymore… You may have saved my life, yes, you have my gratitude for that, but my memories are now fiction. I could have died knowing that those relationships, memories, and dreams of mine were _real_, not being rewritten. I would have been starting middle school this year, but here I am, trying to convince you to let me stay in your rooms." Severus felt a pain in his chest; he actually felt guilty.

Constance hardened her gaze once more and began again, "After all that _you_ have done, deliberately or not, you are going to try and deny my existence?" She scoffed, "I think not; you are not getting away that easily. I was summoned here, taken away from everything I loved, that I ever knew, for what? To protect _you_. I plan on fucking doing that, as well as annoy the fuck out of you in the process, you twat," the girl hissed.

Severus grimaced at that last bit. "Watch your language, girl."

"I'll say what I bloody fucking want," the girl retorted, mimicking his accent.

Regaining his composure, plastering a scowl on his face, he asked, "Why is it that you want to stay in my quarters? I do not see why I need to be protected by _you_ or the importance of you being so close by. I _am _a grown man and a fully functional wizard. If you only knew what I have been through for the past 20 years, I am quite positive I can take care of myself. I certainly do not need a teenager telling me what to do!" She rolled her eyes at the man's attempt of displaying his machismo.

"Listen, I don't know why I wish this either, but I think it is due to the fact that I _am_ your familiar. I feel I _need_ to make sure you are safe and sound, within my reach, to fulfill _some_ responsibility as your guardian. This is something I discussed with Albus. I was the one to ask to stay close to you, he suggested otherwise. I grew rather irritated at his attempt to persuade me to stay in another room. I realized then that I desired to be by your side, purely out of fear of the _possibility_ of harm coming your way, due to the fact I wasn't there to prevent it." Severus gaped at her with wide eyes to her response. Even Constance seemed genuinely confused by her feelings over the matter.

"I realize I will not be able to go home. This is something that is entirely out of Albus' hands. I understand that. As hard it is, I'm willing to let go." She exhaled sharply, as if a huge load was lifted from her. "And I know what you have been through for the past 20 years. I'm a stubborn person; I could barely rest while Poppy healed me. I had a lot of questions about you. I know of your situation and the danger you put yourself in everyday, all for this – this wizarding world of yours and the rest of the world." She smiled softly at Snape, who was still looking at her dumbstruck.

"I was summoned here for a reason. Whatever reason it may be, I plan to see it through accordingly. You _will_ let me stay in your quarters, end of discussion." Severus blushed immensely at her rash decision and began to sputter his rejoinder, but she cut him off with, "Dear God, man! It's not like I am going to be sharing your bed. I plan on sleeping on the damn sofa!" Constance looked the man over, straightening her back, placing a scowl on her delicate face. She reminded Severus very much of himself… Then it dawned on him. She was bloody mocking him!

"Fine," he hissed, "You can stay here, you insufferable little brat."

"Manners, sir," eyeing him warily, "What should I call you: Severus, Professor… Master?"

Arching an eyebrow to her, he muttered, "You may call me 'Severus' in my – our quarters. 'Professor' shall do amongst my colleagues and students. However, I should hope you will not have to interact with anyone else, save for myself and Albus." He felt disgusted with himself that he was defeated so easily by her. The way she took control had certainly caught him off guard.

Holding her chin up high, "Now, that we have settled that issue… I think it would be best for you to get that stick lodged up your ass out before we go see the Headmaster."

Narrowing his eyes to sharp slits and in a low voice, Snape replied, "Watch your tongue, _girl_."

"Watch yourself. I may have to protect you, but that doesn't mean I can't beat you within an inch of your life."

Severus scoffed, "I'd like to see you _try_."

"I should warn you, other than being stubborn; spontaneity is another one of my quirks." She lunged after him, determination in her eyes.

Merlin's balls! Severus jumped to his feet and grabbed her wrists to still the young woman, yet another mistake made by the Potions master; he left his manhood for the taking. She brought her knee to his crotch in one swift blow. _My balls…_

"_Motherfucker cunt bitch,_" Severus hissed from clenched teeth, breathing raggedly as the nausea rose up in him. He growled after hearing her laughter.

"That's a start, Severus. We'll have you spewing expletives in a week's time." She bared him an evil, toothy grin as if she were a rabid dog baring her jowls. He was certain now; her face was a canvas as she wore an expression he felt she shouldn't be able to make.

He grabbed her waist in surprise and pulled her over his lap as he sat down in the armchair. Holding her securely down, he spanked her. Hard.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing spanking me like that, you fucking bastard?!"

"Watch your tongue, Constance, or you will receive more. Honestly, do all Americans emit profanities every few seconds?" He chuckled. Within a flash, Constance struggled to get a hand free and with all her might slapped him, eyes ablaze with fury.

Taken back by the action, he pushed her off of him. He deserved it. Dear Merlin, forgive him. What had come over him? In the disconcerting haze of his actions, he got up from the armchair to pace the length of his room. How could he lose control like that, so suddenly? This was not like him. It's just that, this girl brought out the anger in him too quickly, too easily. Perhaps, he was too stressed out today, but when is he never stressed?

Sighing, Severus turned to Constance, "I apologize for what I said and did to you. It was wrong of me and certainly not what a gentleman would do. So please, let bygones be bygones and let's see what Albus has in store for us."

Her eyes softened to him and nodded in response. Severus grabbed a handful of floo powder, enough for two people to travel at a time, and dragged Constance over to his hearth. The man to her side muttered, "Dumbledore's office; Lily's Lovely Licorice," and flung the powder down in front of them. Constance looked at him in total horror, "Trust me," he demanded, as he pulled her into the emerald fire. After spinning around violently, Constance found herself clinging to the Potions master, breathing raggedly in the hearth of the Headmaster's office. Severus cleared his throat, signaling her to release him from her clutch. She quickly removed her hands and coughed as she smoothed her dress.

"I understand the two of you have come to a conclusion about Constance's living situation?" Dumbledore asked, motioning them to take a seat. "I hope it wasn't a difficult decision to make." His eyes twinkled in amusement.

Damn the man, he always knew. Severus and Constance glanced at each other shaking their heads. "No, no… She will reside in my quarters. Except," Severus paused, "How exactly are we going to explain Constance's presence to the entire school? Especially if anyone were to find out her living arrangement; how do we explain _that_?"

"For starters, while you took Constance to Pompfrey's care, I took the liberty of obliviating your potions class of the incident and assigned them a simple homework assignment," Severus looked a little put out, "As well as explaining your absence was due to an ill stomach." Severus scoffed at the idea of him not showing up to class due to a measly stomach ache. "… And explosive diarrhea." Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eye.

Constance broke out laughing, but quickly tried to stifle it. Severus shot her a threatening glare and then switched to the Old bloke, "Dear Merlin, man! Are you _trying_ to ruin my reputation here at Hogwarts? Dear Gods… If I hear one student giggling about this, I swear Albus I will-"

"I think we are getting a bit off topic," Constance interjected as a means to silence Severus, "Please, continue."

Albus nodded and started again, "After obliviating your class, Professor, I made a Poppy swear to a Wizard's Oath. In doing so, we can introduce Constance as your new Apprentice."  
Constance's mouth dropped open; Severus' hand slapped his face as he sunk further into his seat. The girl was meant to _protect_ him, not _kill_ him with a simple potion gone wrong. The old man has definitely lost his senses as well as his marbles this time. He sat back up and ran his hands through his lank hair, ready to protest until Albus withdrew his hand to silence the Potions master.

"You will do as I say, Severus. She will appear as your Apprentice, she does not have to actually succeed if you so wish it." His gaze hardened at the man dressed clad in black before him. "But that would be foolish of you not to, especially in her condition."

"What could I possibly teach her?!" Severus roared looking rather sinister. "She has no magical ability whatsoever. Whatever potion she produces, _if _she could produce anything for that matter, would have an exceptionally weak magical effect; thus making the potion worthless. What is the point? She is a magic-less muggle." Pleased with his explanation he calmed down. Surely the old fool realized his mistake.

Albus smiled with a twinkle in his eyes, "On the contrary my dear boy, she may be a muggle, but she nevertheless is a _witch_." It was Severus' turn for his mouth to fall open, slightly shaking his head in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" Constance croaked out. She was a witch… But how? No, no, no. She couldn't be. Impossible. She was at a loss for words. What the fuck?

"How? How is this possible?"

The Headmaster chuckled at her response and looked at her thoughtfully, "My dear, you possess a very unique magical ability, one that we rarely see except every several hundred years. You possess Null Magic. That's why Severus, when you were not able to cast a simple spell on her; her power had merely overridden yours." Severus opened his mouth just to close it again, nodding for the old man to continue.

"I wondered why when you brought her into my office, I suddenly felt suffocated. She was in unknown territory and highly suspicious of us. She was forcing her magic on us, which had 'nulled' ours. I didn't know if you noticed the pressure, but you were already under a lot of strain with a nude girl popping up in your classroom and all." Constance blushed and immediately steadied her gaze down at her hands in her lap.

"The pressure increased when you had left leaving only Poppy and I to attend to Constance. I explained to Poppy my theory of 'null magic' possibly within the girl and encouraged her to approach very cautiously. Constance was very hesitant until Poppy made clear that her intentions were pure and only desired to heal her. After a few moments, the pressure constricting us had gone away and Poppy was able to cast a few spells to clean and tend to her wounds. This is amazing Severus! She can actually control the magic within her." Severus broke his gaze to look at the young woman at his side; so fragile and oblivious to the powerful magic within her, until now.

"A few of the greatest warriors in wizarding history possessed Null Magic; it proved to be a very effective feature, as they were considered the "Ideal Warrior". However, possessing Null Magic was considered a gift _and_ a curse; you are protected from every curse, even from the Unforgivables, allowing you to get close to your enemy, but if you should be harmed in any way, a friendly spell to heal you was not possible.

"Now, I hope you understand this, Constance, you are not able to _cast_ magic, you _dispel_ it. But the fact that you can decide who casts magic and who does not is a phenomenon in itself. So much magic within you, it's remarkable. I can't tell you how sorry I am that we could not reach you before when you were younger, due to the fact that you were muggle-born. If at least, one of your parents had magic, then…" the Headmaster gazed at the girl in disappointment, almost apologetically. "I hope that we can make that up to you as you reside here in Hogwarts."

The girl swallowed her fear and lifted her chin and accepted the proposal put down before her. Severus looked at the girl in an entirely new light. She didn't seem so helpless after all. He had to concede his defeat and accepted the scheme Dumbledore had given him to work with. This will definitely be a challenge. One he hopes to survive unscathed.

Albus cleared his throat, "I suggest you brace yourself, Constance. Dinner is approaching and soon you will have an audience to attend to." Oh, bother.

* * *

The Great Hall had stirred slightly after seeing a young woman emerge behind Snape from the staff entrance, settling down for dinner. Constance felt the eyes of hundreds of students on her. She had just got out of high school herself a year ago and now she found herself thrown back into it. Oh joy. She waited for Dumbledore to silence the dining hall (not that he needed to) and gather everyone's attention. Even her soon-to-be colleagues were eyeing her in the most incredulous manner. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks. 

Clearing his throat, "Children, I hope your holiday was wonderful and that your first day back at Hogwarts has not dampened your moods, but rather improve them! Before moving on to dinner, I would like to introduce Professor Snape's new Apprentice, Constance Roderick, whom one day aspires to be as powerful in potions as Professor Snape and possibly pick up where he left off." Albus added with a wink. "She will be addressed as Madam Roderick or Madam Apprentice," It was silent for an unusually long time for such a large hall.

"'Opefully, _she_ won't 'ave a scowl permanently plastered on her pretty lil' face!" someone yelled out in the crowd, breaking the silence. Laughter flooded the hall which was quickly followed up with applause for the blushing young woman. Severus sharpened his gaze, no doubt searching for the dunderhead who had openly insulted him.

"Good! I am glad everyone is pleased with her! Let's get on with dinner then!" Immediately, the table was swamped with food. Constance nearly fell out of her chair, there was so much food. Letting out a nervous chuckle, she reached for a roll, poking to see if it was real. She heard Snape snort at her actions. She couldn't help but laugh in response.

* * *

There's the idea. :) 

Null Magic was mentioned in the very end of MsFigg's story, "It Happened One Hallow's Eve".

Ya… Hope you enjoy it. If it gets confusing, tell me. I'll try my best to clear it up.

As always, helpful hints are always appreciated.


	4. Thinking is the talking of the soul

Don't own Harry Potter, just this idea I'm throwing around.

* * *

Chapter 4: Thinking is the talking of the soul with itself

After dinner, a much needed staff meeting was held to explain the _very_ recent turn of events. All of the professors never once met the girl or ever heard her name mentioned; Dumbledore explained Constance's _delicate_ situation. He implored that everyone would take good care of her and promptly made them swear a Wizard's Oath, never to speak of this meeting or anything that transpired here. If Voldemort were to ever find out about Constance's circumstances or her unique power, it would surely put them in a pickle, especially Severus.

Everyone looked at the young woman in awe. Such a powerful witch and she didn't even know it. It really was too bad she could not have been properly trained at Hogwarts. She would however be trained, even if it was a little at a time. She would have to put up the appearance as an accomplished witch, who would like to further her training in Potions, while studying the basics of being a witch on the side as well as training with her newfound power. Minerva McGonagall was the first to break the silence.

"If Severus gives you any trouble, just tell me dear. I will be sure to see that he puts an end to it." The Charms professor winked at Constance as Severus rolled his eyes.

"Why, thank you Minerva. Although, I believe I will be quite able to handle him myself." Constance smiled mischievously. Severus never felt so anxious before in his life. This girl appeared to be filled with all sorts of surprises. She popped up out of thin air, thought to be a harmless, shy, muggle who turns out to be an extremely powerful witch with a nasty kick and dirty mouth. At this particular moment, he vowed to himself to be as civil as he possibly could to her, so that he may never be on the receiving end of her kicks ever again.

Minerva turned away from Constance letting the other professors crowd in on her with her questions about herself, the future, and her power. Professor Flitwick would occasionally cast a few charms to test out her natural defense. His eyes lit up and smiled each time as each of his spells were not able to be carried out. Severus felt like kicking the giddy, little man across the room. It appeared Constance enjoyed the professors' company, but also somewhat annoyed at having spells thrown at her because of curiosity.

"Albus, do you believe it would be wise for Severus and Constance to share the same rooms?" Minerva inquired in a low whisper, throwing worried glances at Constance.

"Oh, Minerva," he chuckled, "She was the one to suggest it, I tried to convince her otherwise. Because I knew Severus would want nothing to do with her, but who am I to judge where she should live or live with?" Minerva's brow shot up in disbelief.

"And I bet you barely put up a fight… I can't believe she would be the one to suggest such an arrangement."

"It is her natural instincts. She is human, but her intuitions, her senses, are so much more developed than ours that I cannot argue with her. Not only that, she is magically bound to Severus. She must stay with him and fulfill her duty."

"I know, but she is still so young, impressionable and quite beautiful. I do not want to find out Severus taking advantage of her." She narrowed her eyes at the Potions Master. She liked the man, but that was just it. He was a man.

"I am certain that Severus will behave himself, Minerva," he looked thoughtfully at Constance. "But perhaps, having her around will liven things up a little. She will do well for Severus and probably prove to be fairly useful to the Light during the war."

"I hope you're right, Albus. I pray to the Gods that you're right."

The staff meeting ended, leaving Severus and Constance to venture back to their quarters. Severus spent the rest of the night explaining the wizarding world to the girl, mainly what she _needed_ to know since _every_ budding wizard or witch already knew. Once he started on the topic of the Ministry of Magic, he noticed she had fallen asleep.

"The perfect subject to fall asleep to," Severus snorted. He walked over and picked her up from the sofa. Silly girl, he had a spare room she could sleep in. He set her gently down on the bed, tucking her in under the lush forest green velvet comforter. She looked just as peaceful as he first saw her; she looked content. This girl lying before him has changed his world. She was meant to protect him, if anything, he wanted to be the one to look after her, this extremely powerful, unique witch that has invaded his space on so many different levels. He wondered what she would dream of tonight. Maybe her loved ones. He thought of a poem as he gazed at the sleeping beauty.

"_All the forbidden fruit I ever  
dreamt of--or was taught to  
resist and fear--ripens and  
blossoms under the palms of my  
hands as they uncover and explore  
you--"_

He stopped as Constance shifted in the bed and let out a sigh as he brushed away a loose lock from her face. Sleep looked very appealing at that time, making his way to his bedroom, realizing how tired he really was what with all that happened today. He could hardly believe it had only been a day and yet there was so much to absorb. Before closing the door to the spare bedroom, he looked back at Constance. He hoped to the Gods that she would survive this war, for his minuscule life surely was not worth hers.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Constance appeared at Snape's feet. Something along the lines of a routine had been set between them. In the mornings, he would shower first (since they shared the bathroom) then her. After he was done dressing, he could put a drying charm on her long, thick, hair. Anything electrical, such as a hair dryer, would not work due to the extensive amount of magical currents in the Wizarding World. During his classes, Constance would sit and listen to his lectures to the younger classes and read up on his "homework" that he had given her during his more advanced potions classes.

For the first time, he had made her direct his First years. For fun (and a way to calm herself), she spoke to them in a British accent; none of the students heard her speak before, so they would never know. Snape looked at her in an amused manner. He realized she was again impersonating him, but not at all in a disparaging manner. She put on a fear-invoking mask just to mask her fear; he snorted at the irony. Upon hearing his slight grunt, Constance looked at Snape and flashed him a scowl.

He bowed his head in return, noticing she had improved her scowl over the past few weeks. It was a fairly easy assignment; all the little dunderheads had to do was merely follow the directions on the chalkboard. He flinched as one child had successfully blown up a cauldron and rolled his eyes as the silly child asked stupidly, "What happened?" No one ever bothers to follow directions anymore. He sighed and made his was over to help Constance, who looked at him with pleading eyes. This would be an interesting day for her, to say the least.

* * *

"I need clothing," said Constance, who was standing in front of Snape in a determined stance, as if she had prepared herself for this meeting.

"What?" Snape replied impatiently, glancing up from his grading.

"I need clothing…. Among other things, womanly things."

"Ah." Shifting around uncomfortably in his seat, "I suppose we could pop in London for a bit. I am assuming you want some muggle clothing?"

"Yes, very much so. Dressing in robes is not comfortable to me in the least. Not to mention, I've been wearing the same underwear I was first given. I do not think that is hygienically, well, healthy."

Snape bit back a smirk at her explanation, continuing with his grading. "Are you telling me that the house elves do not take care of that? That is what they are here for, Constance."

"Yes, I know. But seriously – Toddy gives me the creeps. He pops off knowing I'm walking around panty-less." Constance shuddered; Snape snorted. "And despite the fact I was conjured, I am still a woman. I'm pretty damn sure that the ritual did not erase my uterus."

The scratching of Snape's quill halted and replaced with a low, rumbling laugh. She smiled at his display of mirth; he barely showed any emotion to her, or anyone for that matter, except for his constant nastiness, of course.

Clearing his throat, "Well, I'll just finish up here and inform Albus of our outing. We can eat dinner in London."

"Thank you." With that, Constance left the Professor to his grading. She decided to take this time to make a list of all the things she needed and how much of it. She wanted to make sure she would not have to trouble Snape again by taking her out. It's bad enough she forced him to let her live in his quarters, but he has to buy her things as well.

With a sigh, she completed her list. She rose from her seat and jerked around after feeling something grip her shoulder. It was only Snape, he seemed a little agitated. He grunted at her and cocked his head to the side, motioning her to follow him. To her surprise, he was not donned in black, billowing robes, but a rather form-fitting charcoal gray suit. It accentuated his slim features and the contrast of his pale skin and dark hair, which was pulled back. He actually looked handsome. Then he disappeared.

"Oh, right." She ran after him.

* * *

/sigh  
There ya go. A lot of revising went into that for me. Hmm.  
Hope it satisfies ya for the time being. I'm trying to add more substance to the story.  
The poem snape was reciting is from "Forbidden Fruit" by Michael Lally, which you'll see more of later :).  
uhhmm and the title chapter is a quote from Plato. 


	5. We do not remember days we remember mom

Don't own Harry Potter, just this idea I'm throwing around.

* * *

Chapter 5: We do not remember days; we remember moments 

"Oh, right." She ran after him.

Once she had caught up to him, he offered his arm to her. Hesitantly, she slipped her hand around the crook of his elbow. In silence, the two made their way past the gates to Hogwarts. He stopped abruptly and faced Constance, putting both his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him mildly surprise.

"We will need to apparate to London from here; apparition is not possible in Hogwarts due to the wards." He looked at her with greater intensity, "Now, this is very important. I need you to trust me, much like you did when we flooed to Dumbledore's office, except this is much more different, more dangerous, but nothing that can't be repaired. We are actually teleporting from one place to another. I do not want us to get – splinched." She grimaced at the word, not needing an explanation. "Will you trust me?" She nodded silently. He made his grip tighter as he muttered the spell, followed up by a loud pop.

Feeling a little queasy, Constance forced her eyes open. She found that they were in some cramped alleyway. She took hold of Snape's right arm and clung to it. She was a bit claustrophobic, but she would never admit it, lest he threw her in a closet as a mean joke. Emerging from the passage, she took a deep breath, taking in the sight around her. So this is London?

"I took the liberty of apparating us near a drug store. We will take care of your 'womanly things' now," Severus snorted, while Constance blushed.

"But, how will I," she began sheepishly, "How will I pay you back for this?"

"Nonsense, you will do nothing of the sort. However, you're technically part of Hogwarts Faculty, so you should be getting paid fairly soon." She formed her mouth in an 'o' type expression at his matter-of-factness. "Speaking of, we will need to make an account for you at Gringotts, which I visited today to convert a fair sum of Galleons into muggle currency for our outing." He nudged her along to the store.

She guaranteed they would not need to visit the drug store for anything in particular for a very long time. He cast the reducio charm on her purchases to minimize them as he put them in his pockets.

"Good gods, woman. How long do you suppose you'll be at it?" Severus looked at Constance in an amused, yet slightly serious manner. She responded with laughter.

"Oh, stop it. I just want to make sure I won't have to ask you again for an outing like this for quite a while. But now that we've covered that, where are the department stores? I'm ready to get comfy." Her eyes lit up as she turned her gaze to him, waiting in earnest.

"_What is it with women and shopping_," Severus thought to himself. He sighed as he took her hand, forcing her to follow him to some dark alley. She whimpered softly in disdain at the sudden change of their surroundings, before she walked and stubbed her nose into Severus' back.

"Ow," was the last word uttered before the tell-tale pop echoed down the empty passage. Realizing that Severus had apparated them behind yet another building in yet another alley, she brought a finger up to his large nose and bonked it. He burrowed his brow at her gesture. "You could tell me next time we 'pop off' somewhere."

"And lose the element of surprise? Never." He dryly retorted. She scoffed, rolling her eyes at his lame joke, before taking his arm as they walked into the large shop, Marks and Spencers. Her eyes widened in wonder at the type of clothing she found in this establishment. She was downright stunned by some of it, not in glee but disgust. She had to remind herself repeatedly; she was now eight years behind her actual time and in another country as well. The sense of fashion will be different and this will have to do.

Severus stood back and watched her as she moved around slowly taking in everything that looked interesting to her, occasionally making grimaces at an appalling piece of fabric. He did not know why she took such great care in what she chose to wear; she'd looked magnificent in anything. He tried not making these comments to himself, but he it was hard to deny her beauty. He realized he was staring and quickly averted his gaze to a headless mannequin as Constance approached him, while carrying several garments.

She began with that sheepish tone she had earlier, "I've looked at the prices of some of these… Are you sure I can–"

"I can assure you, Constance that I am well taken care of. I hardly need the income I receive as being a Professor at Hogwarts, which is a modest one at that." Severus replied not giving her the chance to finish her foolish question. He smirked as her cheeks reddened before she left for the fitting rooms. The girl ceased to amaze him. She appeared to be timid and gentle, but a truly brash, dirty-mouthed, vixen beneath it all. He was surprised to find himself preferring the latter.

As she continued to peruse the selections of the shop, she grew tired of the silence between herself and the Potions Master. Without taking her eyes off of the midnight-blue gown she was inspecting, she asked, "So why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" Snape quirked an eyebrow at the vague question, following Constance to a nearby mirror on a column.

"Become a Death Eater? Why did you decide to follow this Dark Lord?" She put the dress up to her body, not wanting to waste the effort of actually trying it on, if it didn't compliment her.

His face looked as bland as ever, yet his eyes spoke volumes; full of regret and anger. "It was due to my foolishness as a young boy, my naiveté got the better of me. I felt I would belong, yet felt the most out of place I have ever been. The things I have witnessed… and done. It was foolishness and delusions of grandeur, which I will pay for with my life." Constance met his gaze in the reflection of the mirror, unsure if she should make a reply. He leaned into her ear, lightly resting his hands on her hips and whispered, "It suits you." He walked away leaving her staring at the spot his reflection stood.

Severus tapped his foot absentmindedly as he leaned against the wall outside the fitting rooms. "_It has been two hours already, surely she's found what she needed, we could always come back later_." He heard a soft cough at the entranceway.

He found Constance staring at him, with a questioning look in her eyes. She was wearing the midnight-blue evening gown. Black and silver floral design ornamented the bodice flowing down the mermaid style skirt. The darkness of the blue seemed to contrast perfectly with her fair skin; her dark hair vanishing with the design almost becoming a part of it. His breath was caught in his throat as she looked at him expectantly. He closed his slightly gaping mouth and looked away, focusing on the column in front of him. She smiled softly, but he didn't catch it.

"I told you it suited you," he murmured.

"I know," she took a step towards him, "And you will pay, Severus. But only to me." She raised herself on the tip of her toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

He stiffened immediately and held his breath until she walked back into her changing room. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life, not even when he had the Dark Mark branded into his left forearm. What did she mean by that? Why was she able to make him feel this way? How is it that she could move him? He felt her tug at his elbow.

"I'm ready," She said, following it with a smile. It was the most heartwarming smile he had ever received. He dumbly nodded and realized this girl could move his soul and invoke such anger, or any emotion for that matter, because she had nothing to lose. Her sole objective in life was to be by his side.

After he had paid and followed her to the back of the store he thought,

"_and in the most secret  
corners of my heart as it discovers  
and adores you--"_

"Are you starved," her stomach grumbled, "Because I am." He raised an eyebrow and smirked, as he performed the reducio charm on the purchases.

"Pray tell, Constance, what are we to eat tonight?"

"Tacos! Anything! I'd love to have fast food right about now. Nothing like stuffing your face with pure filth." Severus shook his head at the comment. But without a thought, he apparated them to the closest fast-food restaurant he could think of.

"Mc-Bloody-Fuckin'-Donald's," Constance snorted. "Nice going, Severus. You hit 'pure filth' right on the dot."

"I'm glad I could meet your criterion," Severus scowled. "I would appreciate it if you would not curse aloud, Constance. It is not becoming for a young woman such as yourself." She rolled her eyes as she followed him in.

Severus settled with drinking coffee, reading a muggle newspaper, occasionally watching Constance devour her cheeseburger and large fries. He was too dignified to even touch the "filth" she called it. She ate it with so much pleasure, it puzzled him. The monstrosity was filled with probably a pail full of grease. How she was able to keep her slim figure? But who was he to talk; he could barely gain weight if he tried. Without looking up from his paper, he decided to take advantage of their silence.

"So, who were the people you left behind, Constance?"

"Everyone." She stated simply before rising from her seat abruptly. She walked over to the refilling station.

He waited patiently for her to make her way back and asked, still reading the paper, "Who is 'everyone'?"

After taking a sip from re-filled drink, "My parents, Harold, a doctor, and Marie, a school nurse; my brothers, Steven and Maxwell; my best friend, Elaine, among other friends, but none who meant more to me than her, and… my boyfriend, Keith." He inwardly quirked an eyebrow at the last bit mentioned. She appeared almost hesitant to say his name, perhaps they weren't too serious.

"Do you miss them?"

"Everyday," she managed to speak in a stifled voice.

"Who do you miss the most?" He finally took his eyes off the paper in front of him and rested them on Constance, who began to eat her sandwich again, though not with much fervor as before.

"My father. He always seemed to know how to talk to me and somehow make things better." She took a bite out of her burger.

"I would like to see him try and make this better," Severus snorted under his breath.

"And I would like that very much too, Severus." With that said, she turned her attention to her meal again, not caring to notice the uneasy look on the Potions Master's face.

He cleared his throat, "I should inform you, Constance, before you choke on that disgusting piece of so-called meat, that we will be training with your powers in hand-to-hand combat, beginning next week. Seeing how you've become comfortable with your surroundings so far…" Severus trailed off, resuming his inspection of the muggle paper. "And this will be the last time you'll be eating this tripe. It'll make you sluggish." She grunted in response.

After Constance felt sated with her meal, she observed Severus. From all that she has learned about him, living with him in such close quarters, this was the first time he was actually being _pleasant_, conversational even. She snorted at the idea. The most feared professor ever to walk the corridors of Hogwarts and she had him carting around her tampons and undies, among other things, in his pockets.

As that thought stirred from her mind, she promptly regretted it after taking a swig of her coke at the same time, which she snorted up through her nose. Severus looked up in confusion and announced it was time for the two of them to head back, before she hacks up anything else.

* * *

The week went by slowly. Reading up on the Wizarding world and keeping up with her "homework assignments" that Severus had given was wearing Constance down. She's never done so much studying before in her life. On top of all that, she has to teach children to not blow themselves up every time they step into the classroom. The days she teaches are the days Severus is the happiest; apparently, she puts on an amusing show. Sometimes she regrets the fact of ever finding out she was witch. She has to catch up of seven years worth of schooling that she never knew existed. She can't even cast spells. Well, with that fact alone, that should cut out at least two years worth. Right? 

Constance rose from her desk in Severus' (she shared them, but the fact is she is still only a guest) quarters and stretched. She knew what she needed to do; she needed to run, desperately. She stepped out of the chambers after she had changed out of her previous wardrobe, which consisted of the school robes. She was glad they went shopping earlier; this was much more comfortable.

She walked down the corridors, oblivious to the students gaping at her attire; no one is allowed to walk around in just a sports bra and joggers, even if you are part of the faculty. She walked past Filch who was berating a poor Hufflepuff for sticking his gum on the armor in the corridor. She managed to have the man forget what he was ranting on about and sputter like a bumbling idiot. Before he could manage an actual word, Constance had already stepped out the main entrance and sprinted.

She ran as far as she could, as fast as she could, eventually slowing herself down to a jog. Breathing deeply as the breeze washed over her, she gazed at the lake and how the sun sprinkled itself over the water. She tripped and fell after seeing a huge squid float to the surface and idly paddle itself across the lake. Her mouth fell open.

"What the fuck? Nessie?" Constance quietly said to herself. She slowly edged away from the lake, worried that the giant creature could see her. Deeming it a safe distance, she sprinted again, waiting to see where she would find herself this time. She pushed herself harder to run longer and found herself in a very deep thicket. It smelled differently here. It was stuffy, yet it stung her nose, very overpowering; probably mildew and mint.

Her jog slowed, until she was merely wandering aimlessly around the forest. She picked up a meter long branch and used it as her walking stick, occasionally batting away an overgrown bug. She took in the sights of the colors the forest around her produced: green, gold, and amber. This little venture reminded her of times when she would go exploring when she was younger. A sudden wave of melancholy hit her hard in the chest. That time no longer existed.

It was the middle of September in 1998; she would have been 11 years old, the same age she would first go off by herself to walk around. In a sense, she was reliving the memory, recreating it. She smiled softly at her minute revelation.

She turned around after hearing a low, guttural sound and twig break. She was sure to add one thing to her new memory – an eight foot spider.

Like she treated the situation at the lake, Constance slowly edged away from the huge arachnid. It made another low grumbling noise; Constance shuddered, it could definitely see her. She promptly turned back to the direction she came and sprinted, hoping her legs could take her back to Hogwarts. And fast.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT MOTHERFUCK ME SHIT!"

* * *

I'm sorry if the story is seeming to go by slowly. It's just that... it's a hard concept and I feel I need to explain... almost everything. I'm a born rambler vv. 

Tsk, ya. But thanks to all for reading. :)

That little snippet of a poem was part of "Forbidden Fruit" by Michael Lally.

The title is quote from Cesare Pevase.


	6. Good advice is something a man gives whe

Chapter 6: Good advice is something a man gives when he is too old to set a bad example

Severus stalked into his quarters and peered around his living room. He had found books scattered about the sofa, Constance's usual studying spot, but no Constance to be seen. Her absence made him rather irritated; he planned on starting her training today.

He decided he would wait for her as he plopped down at the sill of his charmed window. He put in a window to bring in a little light into the room, occasionally giving him something interesting to do. Of course, the dungeons are underground, so the view is borrowed from another window. It overlooks the edge of the Forbidden Forest with mountains in the distance. The sky flooded with pink, purple, grey, and orange. He breathed in deeply and exhaled taking in the splendor of the landscape. Sometimes all Severus needed was a little beauty in his life in order to unwind. He thought of Constance as let his mind wander. The girl was certainly beautiful, but she definitely made his life much more stressed than it should be. And annoying. He glanced further down the landscape after seeing movement within his peripheral vision. Speak of the Devil… Was that – Was that Constance?

And an overgrown spider? Chasing after her?

Severus scoffed, "Stupid girl." Despite the peril she currently put herself in; Severus didn't find himself running off after her. He warned her about the Forbidden Forest, she will just have to learn her lesson. He was certain that spider wouldn't be able to do her harm. Over the years, Hagrid, the Care for Magical Creatures Professor, had made a pact with Aragog; his spiders would not attack humans, unless the humans attacked first. This huge spider must be pursuing Constance for fun or she seriously thought she could take it on herself.

He watched in amusement as she ran out of his view. Too bad he couldn't hear her; he was sure she let loose of every curse word she knew. Probably made up a few as well. Snape let out a low laugh as he saw the huge arachnid scurry back to the edges of the Forbidden Forest as Hagrid, followed by Constance, shooed the thing away. He snorted as Hagrid patted her back causing her to trip and fall. He sighed as the two were out of view again. Certain that Constance was on her way back; Snape picked up a book and sat down in his armchair, awaiting her arrival.

Constance thanked God when she ran into Hagrid; who knew the half-giant was a friend of the arachnids? She, obviously, didn't. Feeling nauseous, after having the shit scared out of her and having to high-tail it back to the castle, she smiled and wondered what Severus would think of her little escapade. Oh shit! They were supposed to start training today. She picked up the pace as she jogged down the corridors to get to the dungeons.

Reaching the dungeons, she opened the door to see Severus sitting in his armchair, enjoying a little bit of literature. _Little Women?_ She always comes in finding him reading the weirdest things, well… weird for _him_ to read.

"Ah, Miss Roderick, thank you so much for attending our training session," Snape looked up at her from his book before snapping it close and setting it down. He took in her figure and revealing attire. He could barely see her outfit since she was three inches tall from his view. "Just what exactly are you wearing?"

"What you bought me," Constance retorted, looking down her body. "Some work-out clothing. What's wrong with it?"

He looked her up and down again. She had a long figure, lean and tone; she must have run quite a bit. Her black "sports bra" as she calls it, does little to hide the delicate curve of her breasts as it reaches her abdomen, flat and taut. Her pants, fortunately, covered the lower half of her body, except unfortunately, like her sports bra, did little in hiding the slender curves of her thighs and firm ass – he cleared his throat… and his mind.

"First of all, you cannot run about the school half-naked."

"You don't really expect me to jog in 20 pounds of robes, do you? And 'half-naked'? _Come on_, Severus."

"You could at least put a shirt on," raising a hand to her protests, "Whatever you used to do no longer apply when you reside here at Hogwarts; take into consideration of the feelings of other people around you, especially the students."

She didn't like the idea of him telling her how to dress, but she forgot the usually cool climate of the country she was in, thus causing her a slight nipping problem. She crossed her arms, it would be best to wear a bit more clothing until spring. "Second of all, it is forbidden to go into the Forbidden Forest, hence the name."

"How did you –"

"I saw you, from my charmed window. Even though it appeared to be quite amusing from where I was sitting, you must have been scared out of your wits." His voice lacked emotion at his attempt of showing his concern.

"Oh no, no I was having a jolly good time. Eddy, as Hagrid called him, the Eight Legs just wanted to show how much he appreciated my presence," Constance snorted narrowing her eyes at Severus as he chuckled.

"Well I hope I can expect no more explorations of the Forbidden Forest from you. I think one run in with a magical creature will be enough for you."

"That's one thing I agree on with you."

"Indeed. But now, I believe it is time for your training. Let's see what you're made of, as the muggles would say."

"Bring it," said shrugging her shoulders.

To start, Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it mere inches away from her face. She slapped his hand away.

"Have you forgotten that you can't cast magic on me? Senile setting in already, old man?" Constance joked.

Severus forced a light chuckle at her pun. Waiting for her to giggle to herself, he softly whispered, "_Expelliarmus._"

"Oh shit," were the last words that were able to escape Constance's mouth as she felt a force tug at her body causing her to collide with the door, landing with a sick thud to the floor. She looked up at him in wonder, taking deep breathes as a means to obtain the air that was knocked out of her.

"I've not forgotten you have Null Magic, Constance, but I've also not forgotten that you can _choose_ who and when can cast magic; you trust me. This will for sure come in handy, for your sake, but you must always, no matter how hard I stress this; you must ALWAYS be on your guard. All it takes is one slip-up, one curse, to end your life. Let's begin."

She narrowed her gaze and gritted her teeth. She knew he was right, but she was going to get him back for that for sure. Constance thought of ways to disarm him, but growled as soon as her body started to ache and sting. She picked herself up from the floor and shot her arms up in the air as she stretched her body, trying to give herself just enough time to think of something. Severus couldn't help but look down at her chest as it heaved up and down, casually letting his gaze wander down to her exposed stomach, as it tightened then relaxed. He wondered how her skin tasted.

After Constance let out a squeal of approval of her stretching, she rested her eyes on the Professor, who had his eyes on her chest. Apparently, all she needed was this outfit to make a distraction. A smug smile formed on her face.

Severus could not help himself, could not peel his eyes from her body. He was a man; could you blame him for observing such a fine specimen of the opposite sex? His wand hand wavered slightly, his second mistake. Constance took that slight tremble in his arm as her cue to pounce. With a slight running start, she leapt into the air and kicked the Potions Master squarely in the chest. Before he could respond, she flipped him over, straddling his back, she grabbed both of his wrists and wringed them painfully around to the center of his back.

Severus groaned into the rug of his living room. He was not expecting her to attack (it all happened so fast) and could not help but feel a little embarrassed; obviously, she caught him staring at her breasts. Ugh. He hissed at the awkward placement of his hands. His left arm was held securely down close to the small of his back, while his right was pulled over his head so far that his right hand met his left; he wondered if she popped out his shoulder, he doubt he was this flexible. She was unusually strong, feeling his manliness get taken down a notch.

"Say it! Say 'Uncle'," Constance breathed into his left air, which tickled him causing him to shudder.

"Why the devil would I say '_Uncle'_? Now, let me go," he demanded fiercely.

"Hmm… How about 'Mercy'?"

"Are you daft, woman?! Unhand me!" Severus began to jerk beneath Constance, pausing between jolts of pain in his shoulders.

"Not until you say it." Constance hissed inching closer to his ear. She couldn't believe she was deriving so much pleasure from the man writhing below her helplessly. She grinned widely at the fact that she had him so expertly pinned down, tightening her grip around his waist. Severus was strong and very trim. Why wasn't he trying to throw her off of him? Ah, he was in _pain_. She smiled even wider.

"Constance, I did not ask you nicely to release me," the Potions master's voice in a low almost husky whisper, "I demanded it. And as far as I am concerned, you are supposed to follow my demands."

"True, I am your guardian – But I sense hesitation... in your demand. You must be in pain, but you're enjoying this, almost as much as I am." She pressed her body even closer, if that were possible, to his. _He has a very firm back_, she innocently tries to feel more. She hasn't felt close contact like this in ages. She just wanted a little more.

He groaned louder as she pressed her person into his back, over his arms and hands. He groaned again inwardly due to the little minx's instincts. How could he forget? Guardians do not necessarily have to follow their master's order if they did not mean it wholly. Despite the minor pain being inflicted upon him, he surprisingly enjoyed the way she was treating him, trying to dominate him. It has been years, many years, since a witch had willingly held him, except not quite in the same manner.

However, she was right he was old, he wouldn't be able to stand the ache much longer and reluctantly began to imagine the warm, willing body pressed firmly into his back belonged to that of Professor Trelawney. He held back the urge to vomit.

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE –"

Constance leapt from his body and smirked; he must have thought of something real nasty.

Constance beamed at him as Severus rose to his feet, straightening his robes, clearing his throat, "You are an unusually strong girl and successfully pinned me down, however not all wizards will be caught off guard as I…" He avoided her eyes, "I apologize for that. I assure you that will not happen again." Constance smiled smugly in response. "At least I know what I am dealing with… Rather, what you are capable of doing, and it is far, _very_ far, from what I expect of you. That's enough for today. We will be training again in the Room of Requirement tomorrow. I'll see you at dinner. And dress _appropriately_." He turned around and with a billow of his robes, he was gone.

_Bloody girl is completely irritating,_ Severus thought, _to think she had the gall to use her… herself upon me. If she had gone any further… _He stopped to take house points from a Hufflepuff for smacking her gum too loudly. S_he would've made a fine Slytherin if she attended Hogwarts. What am I saying; I have to live with the insufferable thing. If the war doesn't kill me, she certainly will._

* * *

"Albus, this is not working." Severus drawled as he made his way into the Headmaster's office.

"Oh, Severus. Lemon drop? No? What's not working my dear boy?" Albus replied, motioning for Severus to continue.

"Constance and her training. The students have grown accustomed to her in classes and they seem to actually enjoy them. Her studies are going along well, seeing how she takes _them_ seriously, but not with her training." He sighed as he began to pace the room. "It's been a month and I still have not seen progress. I don't know what to do with the little brat." Albus smiled softly at him.

"What exactly happens during training Severus?"

"She will not carry out my orders."

"Of?"

"To attack me."

"And why is that you think, Severus?"

He stopped pacing, to look at the Headmaster, "Because she will not follow an order that I do not believe in fully."

"Then the problem is obviously you."

"But when she does follow an order, she does a half-ass job!" Severus spat out, trying to spread the blame.

Albus smoothed his beard looking thoughtfully at Severus, "You're afraid of hurting her, she's afraid of hurting you. Simple enough. It's obvious that she has obtained the aspects of a Guardian, which explains her intuitiveness and her wish not to hurt you, since she is very strong." Albus' eyes twinkled at Severus. "To simplify this problem, you need someone else to train with her, while you supervise. There will be no progress between a man who is underestimating a young lady and a guardian who does not wish to harm her master."

"Then who, might I ask, be her trainer?" Severus huffed out.

"Harry, of course."

"Potter?" Severus hissed. He balled his hands into fists at the thought of The Boy Who Lived throwing hexes at his Constance. Dammit, _his?_ "But, we do not train with spells, sir. It is close-contact combat." His knuckles turned white while imagining Potter pinned underneath Constance.

"Yes. His time with Voldemort is coming quickly and I am not suggesting that he be trained with Constance alone. She needs to practice when there are numerous spells being thrown at her, use of weapons, and hand-to-hand combat. Harry will need help defending himself from Dark Magic, as well as training in close-quarter fighting. Constance, I believe, does not need as much help as Harry. The two will benefit greatly from this; Harry will be prepared as much as he can be and Constance will know the magnitude of her power."

"But I will be forced to tell Potter of Constance's power and her pact to me. Albus, _any_ word gets to the Dark Lord and that I have kept it secret from him…"

"I know, he will call you to him and try to kill you. Severus, you do not have to tell him the whole story of _how_ Constance got here, just how important she is. In fact, I will tell him personally. He might take it better coming from me."

"Un-bloody-likely, he tells his little friends everything," Severus scoffed.

"Good idea! You shall train them as well!" Albus smiled widely.

"You, sir, are a madman if you think that I am going to train that insufferable trio." Severus' right eye twitched.

"Then call me Mad, Severus. I would love for you to train them, since Harry tells them everything. And they do everything together, it's only right that Hermione and Ronald be prepared as well."

"As you wish, Headmaster," whispered, trying to mask his anger and the urge to wrap Albus' beard around his neck. "Is there anything else you wish to ask of me?"

"Now that you remind me," Severus gritted his teeth, _does it ever stop?_ "I would like you to bring Constance to the next Order meeting. I had to pull a lot of strings in order to keep Constance here without involving the Ministry. I had to falsify information, Severus. Even for me, that is a risky step to take. I think I can at least let the other members of the Order meet the girl. Must we decline them that privilege?"

"No, sir," Severus sighed. "If I may ask sir, did you ever find out about her brothers?"

"I have, but unfortunately it appears that Constance was the only one born with magic. I will keep an eye on her family, in case they choose to have another child."

"I see," Severus curtly nodded. "When is the next Order meeting?"

"This Saturday, one week before the Halloween Dance. And when shall the 'trio' begin their training with Madam Roderick?"

"I would prefer that we start after the Dance, sir," Severus made his way to the door. "I believe that our meeting is done and will leave you now, good evening."

"Good evening, Severus. And remember, looks can be deceiving."

For once, Severus decided to take this little bit of advice to heart.

* * *

I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Review and tell me if this is too serious, not serious enough, too much rambling, if its confusing and how it is, etc.

The chapter title was said by Francois de La Rouchefoucauld.


	7. Every man is guilty of all the good he d

Thanks Phishouttawatta (I'm glad you don't think I ramble), Kagirinai, and Sharmon for your reviews!

-The only thing I own is the computer I stole.-

* * *

Chapter 7: Every man is guilty of all the good he didn't do.

The room was silent as Severus Snape walked into 12 Grimmauld Place accompanied by a hooded person. Everyone had eyed the two suspiciously; tonight The Order would finally meet the woman who had caused them and Dumbledore the most trouble they could ever want in a matter of a few short months.

Severus met his fellow members with the same distrustful gaze. He hated the meetings with a passion. Despite his efforts of being a spy for The Order, risking his life every day for the Light, no one trusted him. Not to mention the Weasley's swarmed Headquarters; they basically made up half of The Order. He released Constance's hand from his arm.

"If you would all be so kind to greet Constance Roderick, my Guardian," Snape's voice cut through the silence, seeming to echo through the house. "And with a little bit more warmth than this." Constance stepped forward and pulled back the hood, revealing her face.

She took a deep breath, looking at everyone around her, "Hello, pleased to meet you."

Her delicate features had surprised everyone in Headquarters. Some of the men couldn't believe that this young lady was _protecting_ Severus Snape; they couldn't understand how she could bear to be around such a disagreeable man. Her hair rested loosely on her shoulders, some hidden beneath the cloak. Her skin was pale with a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks, due to the cold. Her eyes seemed to jump out at them, wide and bright.

"Now, when you say Guardian, Severus," Arthur Weasley spoke first from the stunned crowd, "Do you mean…?"

"Yes, Arthur. She popped out of thin air after I said the incantation of the _Pygmalea_ Potion; we were going over a bit of Potions History. I promise you, I had no idea that she," he stopped to look at Constance, "would appear." He hardened his gaze on one sole figure after hearing a disbelieving chortle.

"Right, _Snivellus_. Or perhaps you were just feeling lonely one day…" A tall, bearded man emerged from the group walking towards the newcomers.

"Sirius Black," Snape hissed. Constance looked between the two worriedly. Her master was pissed. Incredibly-off-his-rocker pissed.

"You actually are trying to make us believe that _this_ little _girl_ is meant to _protect you_?" He let out a boisterous laugh. "Oh, please. And from what I hear, she is muggle-born? How rich! You, a _powerful_ wizard," he rolled his eyes, "to be protected by a defenseless muggle. The only thing she is probably fit to do is protect your bed at night. You might as well kill her now and save her the wait."

Severus took out his wand with lightning speed, pulling the man towards him as he thrust the ebony stick into the Sirius' neck, who had taken his wand out and did the same.

"I will not have you speak ill of someone who has given up her entire life, her dreams, ambitions, for _me._ I do not deserve _her_ kindness or her forgiveness, as well as she does not deserve _your__rudeness_, your inexplicable behaviour, all because of your distaste for _me_." He tightened his grip, taking a deep breath, "You will apologize to the lady, because you know _nothing_ of her situation."

The tension in the room had increased tenfold. No one has ever seen Severus Snape defend someone so vehemently and with such sincerity. Constance waited impatiently for the two to disengage themselves; otherwise, she would have to intervene. Severus gave her a nasty look that told her to stay in her place. He meant it. _Fine,_ she thought,_ if he wants this so bad, I'll let him have it. Although, I will be forced to pick up the pieces, sigh._

Sirius looked back to Severus and Constance, both staring at him expectantly. Obviously, Severus didn't plan on letting him go until he apologized. Perhaps, he was a bit rash with his remarks... But his pride had won out; he wouldn't let _'Snivellus_' Snape tell him what to do. He would apologize, but under his own circumstances.

He shook himself from Snape's grasp and nodded. He surprised everyone as he yelled, "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" Severus was thrown across the room and hit the wall, which had woken up his mother's Portrait. "SHUT UP!" He raised his wand again, which Constance had stepped in front of. Her face bared no expression, no emotion. She no longer looked delicate and frail. He gulped.

"Constance!" Severus roared, "Get out of the way! This is between Sirius and me." She turned and shot an incensed look at him, causing him to back down from his attempt. Sirius began to feel that there was probably more to this girl than he thought, that perhaps Severus was right.

"Who are _you_ to question the state of my chastity," her voice dangerously lower than it was before. Sirius felt as if he was being crushed under her gaze. She took a step closer to him, "Who are _you_ to offend my master? To offend me?"

She took another step, "I have already made one mistake tonight and that was not breaking up the two of you, even though Severus subtly told me not to interfere. Now, you've caused harm to him and plan to do so again. I'm afraid, I cannot let that happen." She smiled softly. One of the floorboards squeaked in the other room as the portrait of the Mother muttered obscenities to herself.

Before Sirius could utter a word, she had grabbed his wrist with her left hand and pulled him towards her. She grabbed his neck with her right and violently kicked his legs out from under him. Holding his wand hand out, she placed her knee beside his elbow. She leaned over his face, which was turning a purplish-pink due to the blood rushing to his head, not having anywhere else to go. The other members were afraid to intervene; Sirius did deserve it after all.

"I could break your arm with just the nudge of my knee or break your neck with the flick of my wrist," Constance hissed. "You will stay away from Severus and if you don't… I swear, you won't be limping away, you'll be carried away." With that said she pushed him away and rose to her feet. Sirius coughed brutally as he struggled to take in gasps of air.

Severus looked at her with a mixture of amusement and amazement; she certainly did not display that in her training. She actually silenced the obnoxious Sirius Black, not to mention literally kick the man down from his high horse. He was saddened that she did it out of duty, but she graced him with a smile that made him hope otherwise. He felt something tug at his heart, he wasn't sure what.

As she helped him to his feet, she whispered into his ear, "You do deserve it."

"_--the forbidden fruit  
of forgiveness--"_

He looked at her in confusion and then she asked him, "Should we tell them… about me?"

"Oh," Severus glanced back at the bewildered crowd surrounding them along with a pitiful looking Sirius. "Yes, I'm sure that The Order would benefit knowing we had someone as powerful as you on our side."

"Powerful?" Kingsley Shacklebolt questioned, his voice rising over the quiet murmurs of the members. He, along with others, was still skeptical of Constance despite her rather impressive performance. "It appears that this young woman here has a remarkable amount of strength and agility, due to her place as Guardian, I'm sure. But, how will The Light benefit by recruiting her?"

Severus stared at him and sighed, "Tonks."

"Wotcher!"

"Remus."

"Yes?"

"Moody."

He grunted.

"And Sirius," Severus drawled. Sirius scowled at him. "If you would please perform the Cruciatus curse on Constance."

The members broke out into a fit of hysterics after hearing the demand. The people Severus called upon were appalled, to think he wanted them to cast an Unforgivable on such a frail, but fiery young lady. They were certain she would die, by having so many cast the curse on her. Everyone was put off that Constance looked so calm. Did the young thing even know what it was?

"SILENCE!" Albus Dumbledore walked in late (he always late) to the meeting. No one made a sound not even the Portrait. "I see you've all met Constance. What was all the commotion about, Severus?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the comings on of a headache, "I asked for Tonks, Remus, Moody, and Sirius to perform the Cruciatus Curse on Miss Roderick. But they refuse to do so."

"Constance, do you approve of the four stated to perform the Cruciatus Curse on you?" She nodded. "She is willing and you have my consent. Go on." His raised his hand to the protests. "I said, 'Go on'. You need to see it in order to believe it. Oh, before you start. Be sure to _mean_ the curse as well."

Severus stepped away from Constance as Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Sirius reluctantly stepped forward. They immediately felt suffocated; everyone in the room felt suffocated, but shrugged it off as discomfort. Moody looked at his neighbors, nodding his head curtly, he tapped his wand three times.

After the third tap, the four yelled together, "_CRUCIO!_"

Strangled gasps echoed throughout 12 Grimmauld Place as the four wizards and witch fell to their knees, breathing raggedly. Constance looked at them in concern and being the victim of their spell, ironically asked, "Are you all right?" Severus chuckled to himself.

"How? How did you-?" Moody growled between breaths.

"I possess Null Magic," she stated looking into the confused eyes of The Order, "I am able to dispel magic, naturally. But, I can also choose who can cast magic and who may not." She looked at Severus, the only one she let her guard down around.

Sirius had crawled over to her and took her hand. She bent down to him and stared at him in confusion. "I'm sorry," he sputtered. "I didn't know. I didn't know you were… such a powerful witch. Forgive me, please. Severus was right, I didn't know." She nodded dumbly, unsure of what to say, surprised to see the man kneeling before her. She wasn't the only one. Sirius admitted he was wrong and that Severus was right, for the first time in his life.

The other members rushed to Constance's side and introduced themselves to her and apologized for the rather cold greeting. She was overwhelmed at first, but soon relaxed when Molly Weasley presented dinner to them all. She smiled softly and listened to the pleasant conversation occasionally joined in if it was directed to her. She often glanced at Snape, who was staring intently at his food, heavy in thought.

"Enough with the pleasantries, Thank you, Molly. Wonderful dinner," Albus announced, followed by other praise for Molly. "Severus, we need to talk about what to do with you and Constance." Severus curtly nodded to him.

Severus began, "As you all know, it appears that I am falling out of the Dark Lord's favor. Seeing how I have not been called to the Revels, it must mean he has lost some trust within me." Constance perked up, _she_ didn't know he had. What does this mean? "I have not been able to provide him adequate information against Albus or Potter. I imagine he may try to kill me at some point in the near future." Constance looked appalled, he never mentioned this to her.

"And now Constance has been thrust into this."

Remus interjected, "Surely, she won't be targeted? And she is hardly helpless, from what we saw of her tonight."

"The Dark Lord has been trying to get me to make him something, something that would make him more powerful," Severus stated.

George Weasley threw up his arms, "And? What does this have to do with Constance?" He gave her a wink, which Snape caught before placing a menacing scowl on his face. She rolled her eyes.

"If he ever got his hands on Constance, Mr. Weasley, he would have all he needed," his former Potions Professor spat out in a disgusted tone. "Do you understand her position now?" Then it began to dawn on everyone just how deep the War has changed, except a certain wide-eyed young lady

"What?" Constance squeaked out. "What position am I in?"

Severus let out a deep sigh, "Constance, you are obviously powerful. You can dispel magic and you're extremely strong. But the Dark Lord is much more cunning than you and will always find a way around such obstacles. If he ever captures you, the War is over. All he needs is your blood to perform ancient magic, a gruesome ritual, _Valens ac Vita Furtim. _If he should add your power to his, he would be invincible."

"Goddamn wizards and your goddamn ancient magic," muttered Constance under her breath. "How would one perform said ritual?"

"On you? He would drain you of your blood. First, he would hang you upside down, slit the length of your arms open and drink the blood that trickled from your wounds, before leaving you to fill a vat, big enough for him to bathe in." Constance shook her head in disbelief.

"After he has completely bathed in your blood, every last drop, the transfer of your power and life-force, to him is complete. He is born anew; a force that cannot be stopped. That is why Constance you are so important to this War. He must never find out about the witch with Null Magic."

"All right, what do we do? I mean, am I the only confused one here?" Constance looked to her neighbors. "I'm sorry if I sound a bit ignorant, but you want to use me _if_ and _when_ we fight, but you also want to keep me hidden, in a way, from the world. Pretend that I am your Potions Apprentice and nothing more." She became more anxious, "What am I supposed to do if you get in trouble, Severus? Sit back and let it happen? No, I will be forced to assist you, because I am bound to serve and watch over you. You know this."

"I know it well, Constance. I just wish it weren't so." Severus' face was completely blank except for the exhaustion etched into his features, his voice was full of anguish. He was so tired of it all. The pain, the torment he went through every day… And now a young girl, whom he cared for, but would never admit, has been thrown down the same path.

The two stared at each other. No one made a sound. Tonight turned out to be a very surprising night of many firsts. Now, it spiraled down to a maelstrom of melancholy. Severus could be killed at any moment the Dark Lord wishes and this young witch could die a slow, painful death granting the Dark Lord an inconceivable mount of power if he should seize her. These possibilities lingered in the minds of everyone present at the meeting as they watched the Guardian and Master expectantly.

"You don't mean that," Constance softly put. "And I will not hide, Severus Snape. I am not saying I will foolishly expose myself, but you can't make me do that, just like you can't force me to relinquish my responsibility to you. I plan on fighting for the Light, defending you until the end, and defeating this Son of a Bitch. End of discussion."

Albus spoke first, silencing his Potions Master, "She is right, Severus. Your life is in danger, hers as well. But it would do no good if you hid her away, making you vulnerable. And I would trust her intuition."

"But what of the Revels?" Severus retorted hotly. "What happens when I _do _get called by the Dark Lord? How can she protect me then? She can't, without exposing herself to him."

"That is why, Severus, you will need to give him some important information, in order to ensure you step back into his good graces."

"Pray tell Albus! What could say to the Dark Lord?"

"Simple. Tell him about 'null magic'."

Severus' face paled with fury, hissing through clenched teeth, "Have you listened to a word I've said?"

"I have and this is the best way to distract him. First, he is to have his Death Eaters, probably you in this case, research everything about it. Secondly, he will begin the search for a possible candidate, one that we will create. At some point or time, he may abandon the idea or not. You know how he is; he never stops at pursuing anything that might make him more powerful.

Albus sighed wearily, "We just need time to prepare everyone for the upcoming fight, especially Harry. And having Constance on our side increases our chances by a huge amount." His gaze hardened on Severus, "We need time. Desperately. Can you give us that, Severus? Can you?"

Severus waved his hand in defeat, "Yes."

* * *

A/N: 

Latin words:  
_valens_ power  
_ac_ and  
_vita _ life  
_furtim _ steal

together I hope they would make "steal life and power" :)

part of the poem "Forbidden Fruit" by Michael Lally in there.  
title is a quote said by Voltaire.

This was a pretty serious chapter to write. Hope it was thrilling :)


	8. Chapter 8The Tendency of Humanity is Tow

Thanks grumpirah, phishouttawatta, and 5oclock.autumn! I think I've decided how I wanna go about with this fic. Serious all the way. It really is one way or other for me. This is a really long chapter. I hope you guys are into the story enough for this. :X

-The only thing I own is this computer I stole.- this chapter is being real weird

Chapter 8: The Tendency of Humanity is Toward the Forbidden

* * *

Severus was leaning against the wall furthest from the roaring band; bloody thing was giving him a splitting headache. The Great Hall was adorned with floating lit candles, some white, some black; both had beads of wax trickling down which gave them a sort of aged, eerie look. There were also carved pumpkins with rudimentary ghosts, bats, cats, and the occasional amazing graveyard scene done by Professor Flitwick; no one could out carve him. 

Dumbledore had deemed the Halloween Dance to be a Masquerade Ball. He stared ahead of him and saw wave after wave of colorful masks. An ocean of a faces shimmered in the candlelight as they jumped to the beat of the music of this horrible banshee band. He grimaced at the singer's blood-curdling scream. _Music was much different in my day. At least I could understand what they were saying._

The bridge of his nose itched but it was obstructed from his reach. Constance gave him a mask to wear that was charmed not to come off until the dance was over; Minerva must have helped her. He growled thinking back when she skipped by and ambushed him by slapping it on his face, then skipped away leaving him with an expressionless, white mask muffling his ranting and raving. He decided after a long debate with himself to wear his dress robes, since Constance was so kind to grace him with a mask.

Even though he was leaning against the wall arms crossed with one foot propped up beneath him, Severus was poised with a particular breathtaking elegance, wearing his House colors proudly. His silk robes, the darkest black, were fitted to his frame and lined in silver. He left them open, all the excitement in the Great Hall seemed to heat him up. His shirt was a dark shade of green and adorned with silver buttons, a snake etched into each one; snake-shape cuff-links to match. His shirt was tucked neatly into his pants that clung to his legs, but were loose as it reached the hem, revealing his slick, polished boots. He thought, with or without the mask, he looked pretty damn good.

An hour and a half had passed and already he had to pull a few students to the side for coming dressed up as a Death Eater. Needless to say, they were from his House.

"Draco, I don't care if it's a joke," Severus warned, "You are not allowed to wear anything like this to a school function, understood? The same goes for you Crabbe, Goyle." The two blubbering idiots looked worriedly at Malfoy, who was staring down his Head of House. Severus knew what he was thinking, why should he be taking orders from someone who may as well be dead? Perhaps the boy knew something he didn't? Or maybe he didn't take him seriously with the ridiculous mask he had plastered to his face. To his relief, Malfoy curtly nodded and turned on his heel to join the festivities he was so rudely interrupted from.

Snape crossed his arms again and perched himself against the wall, peering into the dancing crowd. Well, they _were _dancing. Now they just stood idly, entranced by something in the middle. Severus pushed himself, propelling forward, wondering, aching to see the object that captured everyone's attention. It was an unusual feeling, this aching. It seemed to be amplified as he made his way across the Great Hall; the music (the band at their best) reminded him of Sirens serenading sailors before they would crash into the Sirens' rocky Island. He reached the edge of the circle and was taken aback.

A petite figure was dancing solo to the music, which was unusually fast yet melancholy. Mostly the male students were circled around her looking at her hungrily and the girls staring at her in awe. Her movements were sensual and flowing yet precise and constricted. It looked as if it was a cross between ballet and batuque. As the song neared an end, Severus shook himself out of the trance. He saw that it was Constance on the floor staring up at him, whom he was sure, was blushing profusely. _How could she breathe doing that while wearing a corset so tightly laced?_

He went through a lot of trouble the past week for Constance as she shopped for an outfit for the Masquerade. And now, after seeing her in all her glory, it was well worth it. An over-bust corset of black and silver laces slimmed her figure. He smirked, _she's wearing Slytherin colors_. The figure of snakes intertwined went up the busk of the corset, their heads meeting at her bust as a warning to those who dare try to disturb the supple skin that lay beneath them.

A full, circle skirt flowed beneath the corset; the first layer black with dark emerald green layers puffed out, some layers lined with silver or black ruffles, her black-clad hands fiddling with the skirt. She sat in awkward position, her legs, covered in black hose, poked out underneath her skirt. Her knees were bent, but her legs rested in opposite each other, nearly touching their adjoining thighs; her slender feet enclosed in soft leather shoes.

Her mask was ingenious. It looked as if a Black butterfly was laid across her eyes; whenever she closed them the butterfly softly flapped its wings. A vivid green stripe shot down the side of the wings, followed by a mixture of flickering green, violet, and blue tail of the hindwing. The skin below the mask was painted with black, a rich violet, and an emerald green powder which shimmered in the candlelight, against her pale skin. Her tousled black hair flowed around her like it usually does, but with an air of elegance, which fitted her attire; there was a strand or two caught on her lower pink lip.

Severus noticed that no one had moved since the song had finished and an awkward silence followed. The boys were still staring with a hungry look, while the girls who were no longer looking at Constance in awe, but jealousy. The band had left the stage to take a break as one of Albus' few, planned waltzes had started. Before giving any of his students the chance to act, he entered the circle and approached Constance, who was still gazing at him in a questioning manner. He bent down low enough to let his index finger graze up her exposed chest starting from her cleft. She curved under his touch as he made his way along her neck and over her chin, stopping at her lips. He brushed away the stray locks before grabbing a hold of her chin lightly.

"Would you like to dance, preferably not alone?" Severus asked as he removed his hand from her chin and offered it out to her as he stood to his full height. Constance nodded and took his hand.

The students gaped in shock at their Professor's display of – well, not exactly affection, but his display of anything that showed he was human. Even the other Professors were bemused by the sight. Severus scowled at the circle of students, but none could see behind his mask; nevertheless, they could feel his eyes peering down at them and moved to be away from it.

His white expressionless mask was a huge contrast to her dark, lively one. His straight, clear-cut figure loomed over Constance's petite curved one. The two moved gracefully, movements fluid and exact.

Enjoying her company, Constance beamed, "Your dress robes are very sharp looking, Severus." She eyed them as they billowed in a natural turn.

"Thank you," he muttered. "Your outfit – suits – you." Constance snorted, knowing full well she looked drop dead gorgeous, whether he admitted it or not. Severus cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject, "Where did you learn to dance, Constance?"

She beamed again, "Back home. I took ballet, Mom forced me to. Then I sort of branched out to other styles that weren't so constricting. It was the one thing my mom did right for me, got me involved with dance. The only type of art she supported me in."

"You learned to Waltz," he paused as they did a reverse turn, "in Texas?" The thought seemed amusing to him. He imagined farmers in overalls and boots gliding gracefully across a field, twirling around cows.

"No, I learned that here from Minerva; didn't take too long to pick up on the steps." She pinched his shoulder as he nearly stepped on her foot.

"Why were you dancing alone?" He arched in eyebrow, albeit she couldn't see it. _Blasted mask._

"I – I missed home. The people, the place, everything. The somber mood of the song reminded me of the music I used to dance to when I felt lonely. It was nice feeling human again, even if it was slightly excruciating."

"Feeling human?" He asked quickly while doing a natural turn.

"When was the last time I cried in front of you Severus?" He stared at her. "When you told me to stop; I haven't cried since. I'm just a Guardian, with human tendencies."

Severus looked around him impatiently, worried that others (specifically, his Slytherin students) might hear, he dragged her off the dance floor and muttered, "Let's go for a walk, shall we?"

After being dragged hastily from the Great Hall to the Gardens, Constance wrenched her arm from Severus' grip. "You could've asked me nicely, you know," she spat, rubbing her arm. He shrugged.

"If you were going to talk about yourself, I would prefer you to do so without so many people near. What's the problem, Constance?"

She sighed, "I don't feel real. I don't feel human. I can do things a girl my build shouldn't be able to do." She crossed her arms. "And it breaks my heart, that I haven't properly mourned my loss. I mean, I know they're safe and sound, but... I steel myself and continue to do so, because I don't want you to see me weak," Constance stared into Severus' eyes, wondering if the expression was the same beneath the mask.

She walked past him, her puffy skirt brushing against his side. He watched her sit on a stone bench, perched below a lantern; her mask flickering in the glow, her hands fiddling with her skirt again.

"I feel guilty, for enjoying my time here when I should feel broken up about all that's happened. It just feels so unfair, that I have to go on with them embedded in my mind, they are blessed to live life with no recollection of me," she said softly. Severus gritted his teeth and forced himself to her side. He doesn't do well with providing solace. Trying to get to close enough where he felt comfortable, he leaned against the post behind the bench.

"I wish I hadn't taken them for granted. Now I'll never see them again." All was still and silent, Constance watched a leaf fall to the ground. The sound of wings flapping had scared her into a straighter position. She gasped when she felt Severus wrap his robes around her shoulders. "Goodness, you – "

"I'm sorry." He picked a fallen leaf off her shoulder before letting his hand rest there.

"What?" She chanced a glance over her shoulder when Severus didn't remove himself.

"I'm sorry," He said a little louder. He jerked slightly, when she put her right hand over his left, burying her thumb beneath his.

"I know," she squeezed softly, "I know. And I appreciate it. I know how hard it is for you to, well, you know." He nodded, although she couldn't see him.

"But you're happy?"

_"--the forbidden fruit  
of finally feeling the happiness  
you were afraid you didn't deserve--"_

"Yes," she whispered. She looked around her and wondered if anyone would stumble upon them, she was sure the two of them made an interesting pair.

The grip around her shoulder tightened, painfully. Constance heard him fall to the ground behind her as his knees met the gravel, his hand still attached to her shoulder.

"Severus?" Constance, still holding onto his hands, turned and faced him, "Severus, what's wrong?"

Because it had been so long, he forgotten how painful it was to get called by the Dark Lord.  
He steadied himself, "I must go."

He tore his hand from Constance's and walked away quickly. With his long strides, she had to run to catch up, "What do you mean 'go'?"

"The less you know the better."

"Uh-uh, I don't think so. That may be a good enough answer for one of your students, but not your Guardian. You're feeling anxious, petrified, pissed, and annoyed. I'm probably the thing annoying you right now. Now you better explain the other three."

Severus forcefully pushed Constance into a niche of the corridor and covered her body with his own. He unfastened the cuff of his sleeve and pushed his left forearm into her face. The tattoo pulsed.

"I'm being called, Constance," he hissed behind his mask. He groaned, _the mask_. He put his hands up to his face and pulled, "How the bloody hell do I get… this… off?!" He groaned again before pushing himself out of the niche, marching down the dungeons to his rooms.

"Severus, I'm going with you."

"NO! No, Constance. I forbid you from going." He lifted the wards from his room. He closed the door on Constance as she walked in.

"You can't forbid me from protecting you! You did that once and you were thrown across the room. I will not allow that to happen again, especially when you're going to face some insane wizard, who may be plan on killing you tonight!" She slammed the door. Severus had already conjured up his robes and was now trying to charm his expressionless mask to look like his Death Eater one.

"Constance, did you hear a word I said at the Order meeting? You need to stay away from the Dark Lord. Forget about me, he must not get a hold of you! Besides, if you went with me, he would think you were some tart, a present for him," Severus spat. Constance slapped him. The impact hurt more than it should as his Death Eater mask dug into his skin.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her into him. He rested his hand on her hip as he pulled her head back more, so his lips hovered over hers.

"You cannot help me by doing this, Constance. You cannot protect me from my enemies when I serve them. You will wait here until I return, that is FINAL." He threw her down on the couch. Before she could turn to look at him, he had already stepped out, closed the door, and began warding her in. He cast a silencing charm as her screams of protest echoed down the corridor. He walked away.

Constance pounded and pounded on the door, begging for him to let her out. He meant this demand, she was not to leave. But her responsibility to him means so much more. If she could just get a hold of him… She groaned in frustration at the object standing in her way. _Damn it to hell, he put wards up while I wasn't paying attention._

_Let's try this…_ She focused all of her power on the heavy oak door and ran into it, again, and again, and again. She did it once more and found herself on the floor of the corridor, the door barely attached to its hinges. She got up and sprinted. Passing the Great Hall Entrance, she nearly ran over some 6th years. The students watched the Potions Apprentice with open mouths as she kicked open the doors to the main entrance disappearing into the night.

Albus whispered to Minerva, "She's a determined one, isn't she?"

Constance ran down the winding path to the Gates, so fast she was afraid she would tumble down the rest of the way. Despite the darkness, she could sense he was near. She saw a figure in the moonlight.

"SEVERUS!"

He turned for a split second to see Constance shimmering in the darkness running towards him.

"STOP, PLEASE!"

He took another step. She leapt for him and caught nothing, her ears were ringing. She fell to the ground, the air knocked out of her. She shot up and took hold of a nearby branch and yanked it from the tree and thrashed it across its trunk, while shouting obscenities. The branch fell from her limp hand as she became light headed. _Damn corset_, she thought.

She slid down the base, exhausted and out of breath.

Severus appeared in front of the Dark Lord and heard, "You're late," before he crashed to the floor, writhing in pain. The pain was unbearable as always, but he had endured worse.

Through clenched teeth, he rasped, "I'm sorry – My Lord." He collapsed to the floor listless as the curse was lifted from him.

Voldemort stood before him with the help of Pettigrew. He was bald, his eyes a deep red which contrasted with his cold, grey skin, and a snake-like mouth and snout to boot. His figure was lean and long, but frail. Each day his body was withering away little by little. He was more powerful than he was 17 years ago, that is certain, but his body seemed as though it could not keep up. This was where Severus came in, at least where he was supposed to.

Voldemort was born anew in the body he left the world in when he was defeated by the one year old Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. As of now he was 71 years old. He trusted Severus to find a potion that would restore his body to full health, make him younger, something. But the little bastard always came up with an excuse and was providing him piss-poor information as of late. He watched his once prized Death Eater crawl to the hem of robes and kiss it.

"So, Severus, what have you for me today? Anything better than the last time you attended a Dark Revel? Surely, you must have something with all the time I have given you," Voldemort hissed.

Severus stood as steady as he could, while still feeling the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. "Yes. Yes, I do, Master," his voice was shaky from the pain and uncertainty.

"Well," Voldemort started impatiently, "out with it!"

"Null Magic, my lord," Severus looked down and braced himself for another curse.

Voldemort scrutinized Severus for a moment, before speaking again, "Could you explain it to me, Severus?"

"My lord?" Severus raised his eyebrows.

"How could 'null magic' help me in my state, Severus? Must I figure it out as well?" Pettigrew snorted at his Master's retort.

Apparently, Severus had thought too highly of Voldemort to think of the life stealing spell. Perhaps, he could buy some time for the Light after all.

"If we could find you a wizard or witch that possesses null magic, then you could perform Valens ac Vita Furtim. Taking away their life force and adding their power to your own."

Voldemort plopped down into his chair dismissing Pettigrew from the room. He rested his chin on his thumb, his index finger rubbing his lipless mouth. His red eyes thinned, "And how exactly are we to find someone with null magic?"

"I have studied the wizard warriors' line and found a pattern. There is someone born every 150 years of Norman descent. From what I have deducted, we are looking for a wizard or witch born between the years of 1980 and 1990; they may be listed as a squib." Severus spoke half-truths, since he technically knew the witch who was in that age gap with null magic. But he did indeed find a pattern, which he allowed Voldemort to see while he pried his brain open with Leglimens.

"Severus, there is one flaw with this. There were many squibs born during that decade. It's like searching for a proverbial needle in the proverbial haystack."

"And this is something worth pursuing. If you had their power, no wizard or witch could touch you. Not even Dumbledore." Voldemort perked up at once. "Your power would be increased ten-fold. It is possible, that there is someone registered with null magic at the Ministry? We would need someone to leak that information to us."

Voldemort nodded, "And if the information you seek is not in the Ministry?"

Severus continued, "Then we must search among themudbloods. We would have to search the descendants of Rhydderch, the first wizard who denied his powers."

Voldemort scoffed, "A wizard who denied his powers? Idiot." He laughed shrilly at the concept.

"Yes, apparently he prayed to his God that he loved so dear to take away the 'evil' within him. His Lord granted him his prayers half-way; He made Rhydderch skilled in battle, but protected His loyal servant by using his magic as a self-defense. There were known witches and wizards that attempted to assassinate him, but none could touch him. He knew not of his condition and took it as his Lord blessing him, on and off the battlefield. However, he had no heirs, only an unknown illegitimate child named after him. He was a wizard and a fierce one at that." Severus stopped himself, Voldemort seemed bored.

Voldemort stroked Nagini's head, "I am pleased, Severus, with what you have given me. We shall pursue this plan and shall begin research immediately. I'll have someone get the records to you as soon as I station someone in the Ministry."

"You're so kind, my Lord." Severus bowed.

"I hear that you have a Potions Apprentice," Voldemort said as he stared at Nagini. Severus stiffened slightly upon hearing this.

"Yes, yes I do."

"I also hear she is very pretty, but shows no respect for Slytherin House," he hissed.

"She is the same towards all Houses, my Lord. She did not go to Hogwarts."

"Let me see her," Voldemort whispered peering into Severus' mind once more. He was graced with the vision of Constance looking up at him on the dance floor. "Hmm, very pretty indeed. I should like to meet the young girl."

"She is a mudblood, sir."

"All the more reason to meet her then," he chuckled shrilly.

"I think Albus would notice her disappearance," Severus slowly cautioned, trying to edge Voldemort from the topic, who was now furrowing his hairless brow at Severus.

"Fine, for now," Voldemort replied. "But I will meet her, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you," Severus bowed again. "Is there anything else, my Lord?"

"Yes. _Crucio_." Voldemort smirked as Severus flipped over and landed on the floor.

Severus could feel a few of his ribs break as he thrashed on the floor violently. He gritted his teeth and held in his screams. His back arched as if there was a rope pulling him up by the sternum, his hand pounded the stone floor. He was certain he broke his pinkies when he heard a slosh-like noise each time his fists met the floor. Voldemort approached his writhing body and with a flick of his wand, he lifted the curse.

Voldemort bent low and hovered over Severus' face, "Do not keep me waiting like that again, Severus." He stood to full height and then kicked Severus in the chest, cracking a few more ribs. "You are dismissed."

Without having to be told twice, Severus apparated back to the spot he left. He lay sprawled out in the dirt path, gasping for air in the twilight as a breeze blew over him. He had the sensation of floating, perhaps he was about to pass out. But jolts of pain prevented that. He realized then it was Constance picking him up, still dressed in her attire. She waited for him in the dark, in the cold, alone. _You don't deserve this_, he thought.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," Constance said softly. Apparently, he said it aloud.

There were no more words spoken as her petite figure carried Severus up the path, only the sound of her calm breathing and the steady rhythm of her heart were heard by him. He fell asleep in her unusually strong arms, finally feeling safe and content for the first time in his life.

* * *

A/N:  
Title is a proverb. Rhydderch was a real dude, wizard he was not. :)  
batuque is an african type style of dance where people circle around one person who jams.  
described a Papilio Blumei butterfly up there.  
part of poem, "forbidden fruit" by michael lally in there. 


End file.
